The Shed in the Back!
by LordWilliam-52.N.L.A
Summary: Adam and Jake go out to the shed to turn the generator on I wonder what might happen don't you? ;P


Spoilers to the episode Beneath. Male/Male sex in the shed. Don't like don't read, I do not own The characters but I own what happens in the shed. Please read and review.

* * *

The Shed In the back!

* * *

"Well we can head back now if you'd like?" Jake asked Cassie as she respronded to her grandmother's text.

"I don't know, it's still pouring and Jane won't be home anyway. We may as well spend the night." Adam said as Jack walked around him meeting Jake's gaze for a quick moment before Faye spoke.

"Great Idea!" Faye said walking into the foyer with a lit candle. "There's a generator in the shed out back maybe get that going put on some lights, and I'll go see what the old man has in his liquor cabinet." Faye said turning towards the dining area.

"Now you're talkin'!" Jake said heading towards the front door.

"Are there anymore flashlights?" Cassie asked walking into the foyer beside Diana.

"Check under the sink in the kitchen." Faye said as she took out a bottle of alcohol from the liquor cabinet.

Diana and Cassie walked by her and into the kitchen as Adam followed Jake out of the house into the pouring rain.

Jake stood outside as Adam walked out of the house closing the door behind him. "What?" Adam asked as Jake smirked at him. "4 hands are better than 2." Adam said before walking ahead towards the shed he could just see through the rain.

Jake shook his head before fallowing the egger boy to the shed with a flashlight in his hand.

Adam opened the shed door and held it open for Jake as he walked in.

"Thanks," Jake said walking out of the pouring rain.

"Yup." Adam replied as he walked into the shed closing the wooden door behind him.

Jake lifted his hood off his head to see as he pointed the light to the generator.

Adam examined it, "It's out of fuel." Adam sighed as he looked around for a fuel can.

Jake looked around as well finding a yellow gas bottle on the work bench counter. "Will this due?" Jake asked lifting the yellow container it felt full to him before handing it over to Adam.

Adam took the container from Jake and looked at the label; with just enough light from the flashlight he could see that it was generator fuel.

"Yup." Adam said using one worded sentences.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jake asked getting irritated.

Adam looked to him confused.

"The one worded sentences it's annoying." Jake said his voice firm and angry.

"Its better then what I really want to say to you." Adam snapped.

"Oh and what's that? You know I had no choice." Jake said.

"You did have a choice, but you didn't care. You left me here, alone. Do you have any idea how I felt the day I found out you had left without me. I was packed and ready to go but you left anyways, without even a goodbye or see you in 2 years. Not only that but you robbed my family and left us broke that's what hurt the most. I hate you for what you did, I understand you needed the money but taking everything we had, how could you." Adam said with tears filling his light green eyes.

Jake felt sorrow in his heart after hearing Adam's true feelings towards him.

"I'm so sorry, I'd explain if I could but I can't. I missed you every day I got into some trouble and couldn't return, but Nick's death gave me the chance to come back and see you. I know it's selfish but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to see you." Jake said walking closer to Adam.

Adam extended his hand against Jake's chest stopping him from coming any closer. "It's not going to be that easy Jake." Adam said taking his other hand and wiping the tears from his eyes about to fall.

Jake lifted his hand and cupped Adam's cheek before whipping a straying tear from his unblemished face.

"I never thought you were easy, it was never easy getting closer to you after your mother died." Jake whispered as he closed the gap between their lips Adam's hand still against Jake's muscular chest.

Their lips pressed perfectly together like a puzzle, Jake licked over Adam's bottom lip with his wet tongue asking the boy to let him inside. Adam moaned as he open his mouth letting Jake's warm tongue invade his own wet mouth.

Jake forced Adam against the shelf behind him, Adam's hand feeling the hard muscles under Jake's black shirt.

Jake's hands made their way to Adam's pants opening the button before unzipping his jeans. Adam knew exactly where this was going and followed Jake's movements opening the older blonde's pants before turning to face the counter.

Jake pulled on Adam's pants making them fall to the floor as he forced the younger male over the work bench his ass bare and so beautiful, Jake couldn't help but feel the fullness in his hands causing Adam to moan as he grabbed onto the side of the table for support for what was next.

Jake pulled his raging hard cock from his pants and pointed the beautiful member towards Adam's entrance, roughly forcing his thick cock into the tight warm embrace.

Jake swallowed a yell that wanted to emerge from his throat, the pleasure from Adam's body made his body awaken with fire.

"Fuck!" Adam said biting his bottom lip.

"I've missed you so much, no one can replace you." Jake said trying to stop himself from coming right then and there.

Jake held himself inside Adam for a few seconds waiting for the younger boy to adjust to his size again.

"Your cock is pulsating inside me; I can feel it for fuck sake move!" Adam said looking back at Jake.

Jake looked towards Adam he could see the look of desire in those green eyes he remembered it from before he left, but now he could see lust in his eyes, it wasn't there before they first did this. He wanted that full desire look back without question of lust.

Jake pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming back into Adam, causing the bout to groan with pleasure.

"Yeah like that!" Adam said wrapping his hand around his member before Jake slapped his hand away.

Adam looked back at him confused, realizing he wanted to make him come without Adam touching himself. Adam didn't think he could still do it but he decided to listen to him anyways.

Jake began pounding himself into Adam's warm encase, in and out, in and out. His large balls hitting Adam's as he did so.

"Ohh Jake, keep going. Deeper!" Adam said pushing himself back impaling himself deeper onto Jake's member.

"Fuck Adam!" Jake groaned lifting his leg to the crate on the floor to get deeper into Adam, his pants hugging his hips as he did so.

"Yeah like that!" Adam said as his voice became horse, from the pleasure he was receiving.

"You always liked it rough." Jake said pushing himself deeper inside Adam's tight ass, holding onto the younger boy's hips as he thrust harder into Adam.

"Oh fuck!" Adam moaned feeling the pleasure build in his groin. "Keep going you're going to make me come.

"Good!" Jake said pulling himself almost all the way out before slamming back into the tight space, hard deep thrust's followed as he could feel himself coming to a close as well.

Adam's hand fell back and grabbed Jake's hip pulling him closer into him as he thrust, his beautiful 8 inch cock ghost against Adam's G spot causing him to bit his lip as he moaned with pleasure.

Jake felt could feel the pleasure building almost ready to erupt as he thrust in and out slower as he could feel it, "Fuck I'm coming!" Jake said as he began to grown. His seed began to shoot from his hard member hitting Adam's special spot, causing him to explode his fluids all over the floor.

Jake thrust himself slower inside Adam's body he could feel his own spunk clinging to his softening member as he pulled out causing drops of seamen and blood to drip down Adam's pale muscular legs.

"Thanks for that, I needed it." Adam said not caring that Jake saw blood running down his legs.

Jake noticed worry setting in as he forced his finger into Adam's hole feeling for any tares but finding none.

Adam moaned as he looked back at Jake his finger in his ass, causing him to re harden, "We could go again but people will start to wonder what's taking so long." Adam said coldly.

"I made you bleed; I was making sure you were ok." Jake said removing his fingers.

"Yeah well it's not the first time and it won't be the last." Adam said pulling his pants up his legs before closing his pants leaving the mess on his legs.

"I'm sorry." Jake said putting his softening member away closing his own pants.

"No need it was fun, let's get this generator started." Adam said walking over to the generator and slowly leaning down to pour the fuel into the generator.

Jake watched him move slowly, and regretted going so hard on Adam.

Before long the fuel was in the generator and Adam stood to push the button the generator started with a loud purr.

Adam smiled as he walked towards the door of the shed. Jake ran after him stopping him at the door his hand on Adam's arm.

"I really did miss you." Jake said.

Adam turned to Jake, "So did I, but a quick fuck isn't going to make things better."

Adam said as Jake looked down in defeat, "But it's a good start." Adam said closing the space between their lips kissing Jake like before.

The kiss ended and Jake smiled slightly.

Adam and Jake left the shed and walked back to the house.

Jake walked in the house first Adam pulled off his coat and hung it on the coat hanger.

"What no applause? We made light." Adam said.

"Great now we need a fire to get this place warm." Cassie said handing a bottle of alcohol to Diana before removing the red blanket from her legs.

"I'll be in the tub if you need me." Faye said eyeing Jake as she walked pasted him towards the stairs.

Jake smiled remembering what he just did with Adam in the back Shed.

* * *

I hope you liked this shot fan fiction. When I saw this episode I knew I just had to write about what might happened in the shed between Jake and Adam. the sexual tension is just so thick between the two of the,m through out the show.

Anyways please review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
